


First Date/Pride Parade

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Inspired by Art, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, i really hope the artist likes this, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo go to Pride, simple as that.I saw that drawing by ssaravinter (http://ssaravinter.tumblr.com/post/162167540037/mchanzo-week-day-6-first-date-let-me-be) and I had Feelings about the boys and going to Pride so I wrote them out.





	First Date/Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssaravinter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ssaravinter).



They had been hanging out for a while, Hanzo and Jesse. Both men spent time together on the base, learning to resocialize slowly, finding comfort in the other knowing the position they were in. It made sense for them to grow close. They may have had very different lives but they were very similar men. They found security in bringing the other along on their “freedom to rediscover themselves” adventures. For Hanzo, it was getting piercings and an undercut and embracing a tendency towards the punk style. For Jesse, it was getting some new tattoos and investing in a wardrobe (rather than just a few easy-to-toss-in-a-duffelbag outfits). Hanzo somehow convinced Jesse to trim his beard and join him in getting an undercut. Jesse got the rest of his hair cut around finger length while Hanzo left it long enough to tie up into a topknot.

Around late April, Hanzo and Jesse were in town, poking through some stores during a casual shopping trip when Jesse stopped at a bus station, staring intently at the city events board. When Hanzo notices, he backs up to where the other had stopped and follows his gaze to the Pride Parade poster. It was a bit early to start advertising but the poster was asking for volunteers and listing existing planned events. Hanzo pulled out his communicator to take a picture then sending the photo to Winston, Genji, and Jesse. They finished their shopping trip without bringing it up again.

Once back on base and eating snacks in a corner, smaller common-room-slash-office, Hanzo asks Jesse about his identity. “Pan. I like who I like, no matter what’s in their pants.” Jesse adds a wink to his answer, causing Hanzo to snort and nudge his leg with his foot. “How ‘bout you?” Jesse adds belatedly, almost hesitantly.

“Demi.” Hanzo says quickly, somewhat defensively. He knows the assumptions that people make about those who identify as demisexual. McCree just nods and continues working on the candy bar in his hand. His casual reaction calms Hanzo down and they finish their snacks in silence. They play cards afterwards which quickly become a casual kind of ritual for them in the time they have known each other. This time, it leads to Hanzo betting one of his arrowheads against one of Jesse’s bullets. McCree wins but soon reveals that he was cheating with a secret compartment in his fake hand. Hanzo lets him keep the arrowhead, though, as long as he also gets to keep the bullet. Hanzo finds the arrow hanging on a string around McCree’s neck a few days later and gives the bullet a similar treatment.

Near the beginning of June, their relationship starts taking a more personal turn, spending more time with each other, keeping secrets and “conspiring” as Genji had called it. During this time, Jesse works on a gift for Hanzo, planning to ask him out to Pride together. It turns out Hanzo has similar plans because when they get back from their usual shopping trip, both Hanzo and McCree pull out gifts for the other that had been squirreled away in the common/meeting room that is basically their casual space now.

Hanzo opens his gift to find a handwoven bracelet, colored with black, grey, white, and purple fabric. He holds it tenderly to his chest, nearly crying in joy. Jesse offers to put it on him and barely finishes securing it before his gift is thrust eagerly into his chest. Chuckling softly, Jesse opens the box to find a rainbow flag colored serape. With wide eyes, Jesse quickly stands and wiggles out of his current serape to throw the new one on and spin for Hanzo. Hanzo applauds before being scooped up in strong arms and spun around as well. He laughs and clings to Jesse’s shoulders to brace himself. He puts a hand on Jesse’s chin and asks if he’d like to go to pride together and the other nods excitedly.

Just two weeks later, Jesse finds himself squirming impatiently in his chair “If you don’t hurry up, darlin’, I’m gonna get up and head to pride without ya.” Hanzo simply chuckles and gives him a look as if to say “no you won’t” and Jesse sighs, resigned. Hanzo was right after all. This was their first date and both men were excited to make the most of it. Jesse takes in the sight of Hanzo while he waits for him to finish painting his face.

Hanzo is wearing his black gages with his hair tied up as usual but the black tanktop with the blue accents was doing wonders for his style. The bullet hung just under his collarbone and Jesse’s eyes linger on it for a minute before his eyes trail down Hanzo’s arm tattoo to the bracelet he made for him. Affection swells in his chest and Hanzo sets down the makeup and takes in Jesse’s look as well.

Jesse now has a small pansexual flag painted on one cheek, dangling earrings, a red tanktop under the rainbow serape and several casual bracelets as well. His arrow necklace hung lower down, more towards the center of his sternum and Hanzo smiles to himself at the sight before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. Pulling Jesse to his feet, Hanzo leads the way out to the car they use for going into town and making sure it is well stocked with water and other supplies before they head out.

The town is decorated from street to street with rainbows and other flags, confetti littering the trail where the parade is going to take place and many pop-up stands are scattered around town selling homemade pride goodies. Jesse takes the lead when he sees an anti-gav pallet launching event-goers into the air together like a trampoline. Both men rush to join the line and Jesse lights up a cigar while they wait.

The wait was worth it for the opportunity to bounce around carelessly for five minutes on the platform. Hanzo does flips in the air, encouraging Jesse to try a backflip or two as well but in their last minute, Hanzo reaches out to grab Jesse’s hand. He pulls the taller man in while they get launched upwards, grabbing the back of his neck with one hand and wrapping the other under Jesse’s arm. Jesse’s hand lands on Hanzo’s shoulder and the other pulls away to hold the cigar away from any delicate flesh. Hanzo pulls Jesse closer and they press their lips together as they start to descend. The crowd waiting for their turn roars with cheers and clapping.

Later, once they return to base, Lena eagerly shows off the picture she caught of them kissing to the whole base. Jesse sets the picture as his communicator background and Hanzo sets it as Jesse’s notification icon. They kiss again.


End file.
